


Good Bat-Cop, Bad Super-Cop

by SilhouetteOfLight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman being good cop, But hopefully funny, Gen, Interrogation, It's kinda dumb, No editing lets do thsi, Superman being dark, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouetteOfLight/pseuds/SilhouetteOfLight
Summary: Superman and Batman play Good-Cop/Bad-Cop... But Superman is the Bad-Cop?





	Good Bat-Cop, Bad Super-Cop

“Oh, I get it- Good Cop, Bad Cop, right?” The Sportsmaster, Lawrence Crock, smirked at the two men entering the room. To most, his interrogators were leviathans- Titans among men, Gods who walked the Earth, deserving of praise, and worship, and fear.

To the Sportsmaster, though, they were just two more chumps in capes.

“In a way.” The Bat narrowed his eyes as he responded to the assassin. Crock was a stubborn man, both strong-willed and skilled enough to become a notable member of the League of Assassins. He had been captured several times over the years, of course, but the Bat was never quite able to break him. Interrogation practice with Ra’s Al Ghul did that to people.

“Not how you’d expect, though.” Superman titled his head slightly, staring at the assassin. After a moment, he smirked. Crock was nothing more than human- This might actually be _fun._

The Sportsmaster glanced between the two of them, then laughed. “Seriously? You expect me to believe Big Blue here is the bad cop? Oh man, this ought to be good.” The man leaned back, laughter still dancing in his eyes.

“Three days ago, Professor Henry Ross suffered a near-fatal lab accident.” The Bat glared at the assassin. “His equipment was discovered to be sabotaged, using techniques typical to members of the League of Assassins. That same night, you were seen in the area.”

Superman walked forward, slowly leaning down to look the criminal in the eye. “Either you or one of your ‘colleagues’ knows who did this, Lawrence. Tell us which, and tell us why.”

“No-can-do, Big-bad-Blue.” Sportsmaster smirked. “Your kind doesn’t exactly scare me. You don’t kill, remember?”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Sportsmaster finally saw something that frightened him- The Batman began to laugh. It was a dark laugh, one that seemed to promise terrible things in his future, one that told him, deep in his bones, that he was utterly _wrong_.

“You’re right, Crock. _My kind_ doesn’t kill.” The Batman smiled. “Gotham Vigilantes have that in their blood. The rest of the League, though? Wonder Woman carries a sword. You think she’s never used it? Hell, it’s in the Manhunter’s _name_ . The Green Lanterns fight in _intergalactic wars_ , are you really so naive to think that they’ve never had to end someone?”

He leaned in, and continued in a faux-whisper. “Superman, though, he’s something else. With one flick, the man could remove your spine, Crock. If you think he’s never killed, if you think that the only reason he _prefers_ not to is out of a sense of moral obligation, you’re wrong. He’s not a man, not like I am. He’s a God- And Gods bring down _judgement_.”

The Sportsmaster stared at the two men as the Bat smirked and rose. His voice was calm, but Superman could hear his heartbeat, could see the sweat forming on his brow, could sense the slightest variations of his breath and the miniscule tremble in his fingers. Superman smiled. He was afraid. “What about Luthor, then? Why isn’t he dead?”

Superman chuckled, darkly. “Luthor is a genius, Crock. He’s a fool, but he’s saved the world more times than I’d care to remember. Luthor’s a resource. You? You’re-” In an instant, he sped behind the assassin, gripping him tightly by the arms, and pulling him out of his chair. “-Nothing."

 

* * *

 

 

When the two Superheroes left the room, the Sportsmaster was trembling. The soundproof door closed behind them, and the rest of the Justice League was waiting for them. For a moment, they were stoic.

Then Barry Allen chuckled. Within moments, the entire League was in uproar. “Did you see his face?” Simon Baz, the Green Lantern, managed to say between laughs. “Oh man, I thought he was gonna pee himself.”

“He honestly bought all of that, I don’t believe it!” Cyborg shook his head. “You two are crazy.”

Superman and Batman glanced at each other, then laughed as well. “I’ve always said it- Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot. Just because he’s an assassin doesn’t make him any different. We just had to find the right... Motivation.” Batman smirked.

“We should try this more often, when Wonder Woman’s not available,” Superman said, glancing back at the cell door. The rest of the League agreed easily.


End file.
